


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, rockstar!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: Blaine has been in love with Kurt since their fateful meeting at Dalton. Now, on the cusp of stardom, is he finally ready to declare his feelings?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement / Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again. We all know my track record when it comes to Klaine Advent (and now the Glee Potluck Big Bang's entry) is awful, and I'm dealing with a lot work-wise. But of course I was hit with an idea the moment I saw the prompts today. We'll see how far this goes!
> 
> Title is, obviously, courtesy of Mariah Carey.

Kurts sets a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of mini marshmallows on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Blaine. “I can’t believe you’re spending the evening after you finished recording watching a Hallmark marathon.”

Blaine smiles at him as he grabs a handful of marshmallows out of the bag and pops them into his mouth. “Why?” he mumbles around the sweet fluff.

“Ew, gross,” Kurt scoffs.

He swallows the marshmallows. “It’s our tradition to start December with cheesy Christmas romances, isn’t it?”

“I know, but Blaine, this is your first major album for a label! That’s a huge achievement! You should be out celebrating with everyone you worked with, not here in my apartment where my heat might die at any moment.”

Blaine knows Kurt’s right. Simon, the producer, invited him and the engineers out for drinks once they wrapped the final song. It would have been an opportunity to get to know everyone better after the whirlwind two months since an executive from Highline Records found him at a gig. A dream Blaine has had since he was in the Warblers, one that sent him to Berklee for college and New York as he aimed for the exposure of its nightlife, was coming to fruition. By March his debut single will be playing all across the country and everyone will be wanting to know who this Blaine Anderson kid is.

The album is definitely a glimpse into his life. Blaine began writing songs shortly after he transferred to McKinley, and many of the ones he’s loved and performed at bars across the boroughs were recorded. They reveal the story of a young man who’s been through plenty in his life. Themes of acceptance, trauma, heartbreak, and love. Especially the unrequited love Blaine has kept to himself for the past nine years.

“Why would I go out and skip our annual December kickoff?” Blaine asks.

Kurt rubs Blaine’s head, ruffling up his gel-hardened locks. “We could have waited until tomorrow. I would have understood.”

Blaine grins and turns to the television where the beautiful woman is arriving to the mystery man’s house. “Kurt, even when I’m winning Grammys and touring the world, I’m not going to push aside our traditions. You’re my best friend, the one person who believed I would make it even when I thought it was worthless to keep trying. Years from now, when we’re both married, our husbands and children will also be included in our annual Christmas kickoff whether they want to be or not.”

“But we’re going to celebrate at your Malibu mansion,” Kurt says.

An image runs through Blaine’s mind, of the two of them decorating said mansion together with their son and daughter to bring the feel of winter in Ohio to California. “Whatever you say.”


	2. Beer / Cookies

Blaine enters Rachel and Jesse’s place and is bombarded by Christmas.

“None of this was my doing, by the way,” Jesse immediately says as he hands Blaine a beer.

“I didn’t think it was,” Blaine replies. “Is she foregoing Hanukkah entirely?”

“We’re hosting the Christmas party for Jane Austen Sings’ cast this next Sunday after the matinee. Heaven forbid my wife not have the correct ambiance set for everyone. We spent the entire weekend outside of shows decorating--well, I did. She laid on the couch most of the time.”

Blaine chuckles. “Now that sounds like Rachel.”

Even though Blaine has bonded with all of New Directions over the years, Jesse has become his best non-Kurt friend in New York. Kurt told him about the history with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline when he transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers. It wasn’t until the summer after Blaine’s sophomore year at Berklee, just after Rachel and Jesse reconnected, that they really got to know each other and Blaine got it. Jesse St. James is really just a toned down Cooper Anderson.

The Monday night potluck goes off without a hitch. The people who returned home to Lima the week before share their Thanksgiving stories and those who stayed behind talk about the deals they scored on Black Friday. Or only Kurt does. Blaine tells everyone he finished his album and they all congratulate him.

Rachel sneaks off to the kitchen and returns with a platter of gingerbread men. “Okay everyone,” she says, setting them on the table. “Before dessert tonight Jesse and I have an announcement. And this is the clue.”

“Your sex life is cookie cutter?” Santana quips.

Rachel glares at Santana, but Blaine can see it’s softer than her usual annoyance. “No, it isn’t.” She picks up two of the cookies, one of which is decorated to resemble her. “We have a gingerbread man, and a gingerbread woman.” Setting them back down, she grabs a third, smaller one. “And then a gingerbread baby.”

“Oh dear lord,” Kurt mutters under his breath.

Jesse wraps his arms around Rachel’s waist. “We know it’s awkward timing with the show having just opened, but we decided now is the perfect time. Rachel’s due just after the Tonys.”

Blaine looks at the two of them, glowing with happiness, and feels a sting in his heart. “Congratulations you two,” he says. “That’s amazing news!”

As the evening wears on and the discussion of Rachel’s pregnancy finally dwindles, Blaine finds himself alone in the kitchen grabbing another beer. A hand reaches into the refrigerator just before he closes it to take another bottle. He turns to watch Kurt twist the cap off. “Something wrong?” Blaine asks.

Kurt takes a swig before shaking his head. “Why would anything be wrong?”

“Because you try to avoid beer.”

“It’s quicker than raiding their liquor cabinet to make a gin and tonic,” Kurt sighs. “I just--I always thought when I came to New York to be with her that we’d reach all these milestones together. You know, our first show, finding our soulmates, starting families…”

“Things happen at their own pace Kurt,” Blaine says. “You’re only twenty-six and life led you down a different path with Vogue. You have plenty of time to get there.” He takes a drink and decides to be truthful. “To be honest, I’m a bit jealous of them too.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “You?”

He nods. “I figured I’d at least be in a serious relationship by now. The longest I’ve had is five months.”

“Oh, Blaine, you shouldn’t worry. One day you’ll find the guy of your dreams and I’ll be right next to you when you marry him.”

Blaine smiles faintly. “Yeah, of course.”


End file.
